Poseidon
Poseidon is one of the twelve Olympian gods. He is a God of the Seas, Oceans and Earthquakes, and, with his brothers Zeus and Hades, is one of the three most powerful gods among the Olympians He was the patron saint of Atlantis, later creating the first race of Atlanteans. His first Trident is currently possessed by Arthur Curry, the King of Atlantis. Background Return to the human realm War of the Gods Powers and Abilities Powers * Olympian God Physiology: As an Olympian God, and one of the three most powerful Gods, Poseidon is a phenomenally powerful divine being, enough to surpass both Aquaman and Superman. ** Immortality: Poseidon, due to him being an Olympian God, has been alive for millennia, predating the time when Zeus created humanity. ** Superhuman Strength: '''Poseidon possesses a tremendous level of superhuman strength, being on par with Superman himself. While empowered by his New Trident, he was able to fight on par with the Highfather. ** '''Invulnerability: Ares, as an Olympian God, cannot be killed by normal superficial means, given as how Zeus was only slain by another Olympian God, Ares himself. As such, Ares' invulnerability is equivalent to that of Superman, with an additional immunity to most magical attacks, which allowed him to withstand conflagrations, and the full force of massive explosions, numerous tremendously mighty blows from Wonder Woman (while in his weakened and smaller human form) without permanent damage. While at full power and greatly enhanced by the violence of the War of the Gods, he was even able to survive even a mighty divine lightning attack from Zeus, , although he was left severely injured and incapacitated and while he healed from it, it was this attack that left Ares much weaker and smaller than before. *** Healing Factor: Ares, after being grievously wounded and forced into retreat by Zeus in the War of the Gods, managed to heal from it in a very short time. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill Ares, his healing factor will not be able to save him, which is what happened when Wonder Woman killed Ares by deflected the full force of the God of War's divine lighting torrents back at him. ** Superhuman Speed: Ares can move at considerable superhuman speeds, going toe-to-toe with Wonder Woman's speed during their final fight, even outmaneuvering her on several occasions, despite his muscular physique and heavy armor. At full power, despite his massive form, Ares is even faster than before, as he was able to catch Steppenwolf off guard and wound him with a massive axe blow. *** Superhuman Reflexes: Ares's speed extends to his reflexes as well, even if he is not moving at super speed, as when Wonder Woman first swung a massive piece of debris at him with her Lasso of Truth, Ares swiftly flew out of the way, and proceeded to dodge and counter many of her ensuing attacks. ** War Manipulation: Ares, as the God of War, has the formidable power to manipulate war, strife, combat, bloodlust, rage, and other forms of conflict. This power also allows Ares to naturally be incredibly skilled in all forms of fighting, and weaponry. *** War Inducement: Ares can induce conflicts by influencing people or events - raising personal and fanatical armies, shown when he corrupted humanity with warfare shortly after the race's creation, when he instigated the extremely devastating War of the Gods on Olympus, as well as later the equally devastating World War I (more horrific than any war before it in human history), which spanned much of Earth and lead to the deaths of millions. *** Violence Empowerment: '''Ares channels violence, hatred, rage, bloodshed and death to render himself more and more powerful, hence during the War of the Gods, Ares's power was enhanced enough to allow him to slay every other Old God, and evenly fight against and severely wound even Zeus himself, although he was eventually defeated. During World War I, every time Wonder Woman attempted to fight Ares with violence, the God of War maintained the upper hand (the violence, hatred, devastation, and rage of Wonder Woman only making Ares more powerful), only losing when Wonder Woman understood and utilized the power of love against him instead. *** '''Violence Telepathy: '''Ares can subtly influence the thoughts of individuals that are predisposed to violence, hatred, rage, and bloodshed, with him covertly invading their minds, as in this way, Ares taught both opposing sides of World War I how to create innovative formidable weapons, notably giving General Ludendorff and Dr. Poison the idea of using lethal chemical warfare against the Allied Powers. He seemed to have also influenced Dr. Poison to create the metahuman gas that Ludendorff used to gain temporary physical enhancements as a ploy to fool Wonder Woman into thinking that Ludendorff was Ares, and to break her faith in humanity further. Indeed, after Ares' supposed death at the hands of Wonder Woman, many Central and Allied Powers soldiers embraced and smiled, as if they had just woken up from an enthrallment, ending World War I for good. ** '''Divine Electrokinesis: Ares, like his father Zeus, can generate and control divine electricity to an extreme degree, generating everything from precise small tendrils to tremendous torrents (which incinerated almost anything in Ares' path) from his hands, with Ares also able to conduct extreme amounts of electricity through touch, with that allowing him to instantly break free from Wonder Woman's otherwise unbreakable Lasso of Truth. He could also summon immense celestial bolts of lightning, and redirect them towards desired targets. ** Telekinesis: '''Ares can move, hurl and manipulate objects' movements to an immense degree with mere hand gestures, thus keeping the Lasso of Truth from entangling him while fighting Wonder Woman, as well as telekinetically projecting waves of debris and hurling entire tanks at her. Indeed, Ares' telekinesis exerts such tremendous force, that he was able to immobilize Wonder Woman by having thick metal sheets pin her torso to the ground, forcing her to helplessly watch as Steve Trevor died, as she struggled to break free from Ares' telekinetic clutches. ** '''Matter Transmutation: '''Ares was able use his telekinesis to summon battle debris towards himself and than transmute the debris into a fearsome and powerful black battle armor and a diabolical 4-horned helmet, as well as many mighty swords he created during his battle with Wonder Woman. He can even transmute parts of his armor into weapons, given as how he created a chain from the arm brace of his armor during his battle with Wonder Woman. ** '''Thermokinesis: '''Ares can manipulate and conduct an immense amount of heat, notably doing so when Wonder Woman tried stabbing him with her Godkiller sword (with the blade melting and harmlessly breaking into pieces upon touching the God of War), and when Ares used his superheated fingers to melt open the eye and mouth openings of his reforged battle helmet. ** '''Teleportation: Ares can instantly traverse immense distances at will, appearing before Wonder Woman moments after she slayed General Ludendorff, teleporting all the way from Great Britain to Belgium. He swiftly disappears again as soon as Wonder Woman slashes her sword at Ares, promptly reappearing some distance away. ** Flight : '''Ares can fly at considerable speeds both on Olympus and Earth, capable of maneuvering with precision in any direction, as well as hovering in one place. ** '''Invisibility: Ares can render himself imperceptible to humans as he covertly manipulates and corrupts them, notably doing so to General Ludendorff and Dr. Poison. ** Illusion Casting: Ares can conjure up extremely realistic and vibrant illusions, notably temporarily altering the environment around himself and Wonder Woman to look like a luscious forest ally (representing the "paradise" that Earth could be without humanity). ** Omnilingualism: Ares, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. Hence, apart from his native Ancient Greek, Ares is known to speak Latin and English (in an RP accent). Relationships Family * Zeus - Brother * Hades - Brother * Hera - Sister * Demeter - Sister * Hestia - Sister * Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Ally and Niece Allies * Atlanteans - Subjects and creations * Amazons - Worshippers and subjects * Gargareans - Worshippers and subjects * Justice League Enemies * New Gods ** Highfather - attempted killer Category:Olympians Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters